


Second Set Of Eyes

by galacticmistake



Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [15]
Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Kenny McCormick, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, chemical burns, disregard for lab safety, lab accident, science gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Kyle needed some help with an extra credit chemistry assignment. He should have paid more attention to where he was pouring, though.(Whumptober Day 15: Science Gone Wrong)(Kenny and Kyle are aged up to 16 for a high school setting)
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski & Kenny McCormick
Series: Strange Happenings in South Park (Whumptober 2020) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951258
Kudos: 5





	Second Set Of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Lab accident, disregard for lab safety, chemical burns

The next day, Kenny noticed something strange when she got to school. For some strange reason, everyone in her classes was being nice to her. Like, they were opening doors, offering to hold stuff, things like that.

Why were they being so nice?

She absentmindedly looked down and noticed the cast on her arm.

Ah. That made more sense.

“Hey, Kenny!”

She turned around and found Kyle waving at her from a corner of the hallway.

“Kyle? What’s up?”

“Oh. I need a favor from you.”

“A favor?”

“Yeah, just a quick one.”

“What is it?” She sighed.

“Well, I’m doing an experiment in AP Chem, and I need some help.”

“Will this get me out of class?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m in.”

* * *

That was probably the most chill 1st period that Kenny had ever experienced. It was fairly quiet as everyone either caught up on worksheets or kept to themselves on their phones. About half-way through class, Kyle had snuck Kenny into the science lab for that experiment he described earlier.

He began to mix something in a beaker, and that’s when the initial question came to her mind.

“...why did you need me for this experiment?”

“Oh. I just need a 2nd pair of eyes to help verify the results.”

“What the fuck are you mixing? It smells like bleach in here.”

“Testing what happens when you mix bleach with different chemicals.”

“Seems a bit elementary.”

“Yeah, well, just wanted to see it for myself.”

As he finished that sentence, he realized that he had accidentally begun to spill the bleach onto his friend’s non-broken hand.

“Oh fuck! Ken, you should have told me!”

“You were talking to me, though.”

“That doesn’t matter! Does it hurt?”

“No.” Kenny lied.

“Let me see it. I’m gonna have to clean it up a bit before I can really do anything else.”

Kenny reluctantly held out her hand as Kyle guided her over to one of the sinks in the lab and began cleaning the burned area.

“And just to be clear, Kyle. I am NOT going back to the hospital. At all. It’ll just be more hassle.”

Kyle didn’t respond. His sole focus was on making sure that that area on her hand was clean and in a better state to examine. As he shut the sink off, he noticed that the area on her hand was burned.

“I’m going to have to call a doctor. It’ll only take a few minutes, I promise.”

* * *

20 minutes later, a local doctor arrived at the school, and Kyle led him to the science lab.

“So, what seems to be the problem?” The doctor asked.

Kyle held out Kenny’s hand and let the doctor examine it.

“I was doing a school thing, and I wasn’t too careful with where I was pouring my chemicals.”

“Oh dear. Well, I think your friend here needs to go to the ER. Burns like this have to be dealt with ASAP. I’ll drive you two there and explain everything.”

“Yeah, sure.”

* * *

All 3 of them arrived at the hospital, and now, Kyle was waiting for Kenny to come back out. 

She finally came back out about 20 minutes later with some bandages and an antibiotic cream.

“It’s a 1st degree burn. I’ll just take care of it by myself and wait for it to heal. They also gave me excuse notes for all of my teachers. Doesn’t change my work schedule at all, but oh well. Not like I’m doing much there anyways.”

“Want me to drive you back home?”

“...sure, I guess.”


End file.
